


Falling For You

by agentsofsomething



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, M/M, this was supposed to be Michifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsofsomething/pseuds/agentsofsomething
Summary: Michael and Lucifer have been in the cage with each other for awhile and something are inevitable





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Hey it's Jay, this'll probably suck so I apologize in advance. This is my first time writing supernatural fanfic so the characters are going to be OOC and it won't be perfect but bear with me. They're all gonna be really problematic because I'm very problematic and I'm ranting now oops. Leave me some constructive criticism not just full on bashing me because I'm a person with feelings. Enjoy!

Sam, Adam, Michael, and Lucifer fell into the cage with a loud thump. The all ground as their bodies hit the ground.

"Great job, Sammy. You got all of us stuck in the cage! Great heroic move! I thought you were supposed to be my vessel, not boyscott's." Lucifer said looking towards Michael but then changing his view to Sam. 

"Wait, where the hell are we?" Adam said rubbing his head before turning to Lucifer. "Who are you." He paused then turned to Michael. "And who are you." Then turned to Sam. "I really don't want to be anywhere near you." Adam said backing away from his half-brother.

"Adam, were gonna be stuck here for the rest of eternity. We should make amends so it's not a very long eternity." Sam said looking at his younger brother.

"Maybe we can make amends one day. But today is not that day, Sam." Adam said before sitting down on the ground and pulling his knees to his chest. Sam sat down on the ground mimicking the position of his brother. 

That left the other set of brothers looking at each other. They just stared at each other before Lucifer started to speak. "Michael," Lucifer began as Michael held a hand up as to silence him. 

"You let him overpower you and drag us into this place!" He yelled at Lucifer before turning his back and started mumbling to himself. "I can't be here any longer. My grace it-it's fading already and m-m-m-my wings feel like they're being torn off my back."

Lucifer looked at his brother, with caution before speaking up. "You and I both know Daddy isn't going to come to answer your prayer. You really think I went down without a fight? You think I just threw up my hands in the air and let the mud monkey win?" Lucifer asked as Sam looked up at Lucifer "Hey." 

Michael looked over at his brother, he looked angry when Lucifer talked about their father but his face didn't soften as he kept talking. "You never wanted to fight, Lucifer. You can keep lying to yourself and say you did go down with a fight but we both know the truth, you just didn't want to fight." Michael said looking at his brother.

Lucifer decided that should be the end of it and just stayed quiet after that. As the days, weeks, months, years, decades passed on there wasn't too much talking for the first 2 decades but Adam was the first to crack under the pressure and he would talk to Sam more so. Sam would talk to Lucifer and Adam would try to talk to Michael but Michael just stayed quiet. 

Sam and Adam were actually getting pretty close as brothers and it warmed Lucifer's heart to see if. 'At least one of the sets of brothers is getting along.' He bitterly thought to himself. 

As time went on, a lot happened. One day, Lucifer heard a groan coming from the cage and it was Castiel trying to get Sam out of the cage. "Oh little brother." Lucifer sighed to himself. "He can't lift Sam whole." Lucifer shook his head at his brother.

Sam's soul fell out of him and Castiel was able to bring his body up to earth. Lucifer was torn in between laughing or just shaking his head at Castiel. His little brother was certainly something else.

When Sam next woke up, he looked around from the floor. "Lucifer, what did you do to me?" Sam asked looking at the fallen archangel. 

"Me?" He asked pointing to himself. "I did nothing of the sorts, it was all Castiel who pulled your body out of the cage but I guess he had to leave your soul because he couldn't carry you." Lucifer said with a small smirk.

"So, basically Castiel just failed at trying to bring me back to earth?" Sam asked as Lucifer just nodded his head. 

As more time went on, Death collected Sam's soul and left Adam without his brother. After that, Adam just stayed quiet against the cage wall crying most of the time. Lucifer and Michael both tried to talk to the younger boy but he wouldn't open up to either of them.  Eventually, somebody or something took Adam away leaving the two brothers alone together. 

Lucifer always kept a close eye on Michael and he just saw him start to breathe heavily one day. "Castiel, no don't do it, no stop please." He whimpered to himself. "Raphael, no!" He yelled and then his scream echoed in the cage. Michael's heart fell like it had been ripped apart and he started quietly crying to himself. 

Lucifer looked at his brother horrified. He wondered if Michael felt that every time a sibling died and if it was that intense with death. He remembered what he did to Gabriel and if he put Michael in that much pain when he killed Gabriel but he wasn't ready to ask him that.

As the days went on, Lucifer knew the cage was corrupting Michael slowly and slowly. He would hear his brother singing and the last time he heard his brother sing is when he or Raphael or Gabriel wouldn't sleep. 

Years had passed on of just silence and Michael didn't know if it was the cage utterly corrupting him or if it was that he finally came to his senses but he decided that he was finally going to go and talk to his brother.

He sat down next to his brother and who just gave him a puzzled look. "Michael, are you okay? You haven't come to talk to me since we first fell in here."  
Lucifer said in a way he would've said to a child because he didn't really know if Michael was thinking like a child yet. 

Michael faked a yawn and wrapped an arm around Lucifer's shoulder. "I guess you can say I fell for you." Michael said to Lucifer with a smirk. Michael looked extremely proud of himself like a teenage boy hitting on the girl he likes for the first time.

The devil looked at his brother and sighed very heavily before burying his face in his hands. He couldn't believe that thing was his brother. The cage had reduced the strong and glorious archangel Michael into having the mentally of a teenage boy. 

"You didn't like my line? I've spent all this time thinking about it." Michael said looking at his younger brother with watery eyes and he brought his knees into his chest and buried his face in his knees. It was such a human habit that it made Lucifer cringe hard.

Lucifer looked at Michael. "No, no, no, no it was great Michael! You did really good, buddy." He said rubbing his brothers shoulder. "I think that was a really good pick up line." He said to his brother.

"You really think so?" Michael asked still keeping his face buried in his knees. "You're not just saying it because you're my brother are you?" He asked quietly. 

"No, I really think you did good, Mikey. It's really good." He said as Michael looked up at him and gave him a huge hug. "I don't want to loose you again, brother. I love you." He said as Lucifer smiled and hugged him back. "And I you." He said hugging back his older brother.

From that point on, it was like they were little kids again and completely inseparable. They would spend all their time talking or playing games or even sleeping. Lucifer had introduced Michael to the beauties of sleeping and Michael was a very heavy sleeper to say the least.

One day, they were just playing monopoly when Michael just started screaming and banging his head into the wall of the cage and hitting it, making it rattle. "No!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Lucifer tried to grab Michael back but he was fighting against Michael with everything he had.

"Michael, you need to talk to me!" Lucifer yelled as Michael broke the grip and ran into the wall and that caused the cage to move a lot. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Lucifer said to his brother. 

"You need to help me warn them, it's bad, it's really really bad." Michael said physically shaking. When Lucifer saw Michael shaking he got it and they were officially screwed. 

Michael slipped against the wall of the cage looking defeated. Lucifer did the same and the two brothers made eye contact looking utterly defeated at each other. 

"No, no." Michael mumbled to himself and that was the last time either of them spoke for awhile, forgetting about the game that was still on the ground. 

Time passed on and Lucifer had felt a strong presence in the cage but it was warm and soothing almost. He looked up and began to speak. "Really Dad, in the form of a prophet?" Lucifer said to his father who just was in shock. "How did you know that it was me." Chuck said to him.

"It's been awhile but I still know your comforting feeling." Lucifer said quietly as his father just nodded focusing his attention on Michael. Lucifer knew that he was focusing on Michael because of the cautious look in his eyes. "He's not gonna hurt you. He missed you." He said to his father as Chuck walk over to Michael and kneeled down next to him. 

"Hello, Michael." Chuck said looking at his son who just looked at him confused. "Prophet Chuck Shurley, what are you doing here?" He asked straightening his back. Chuck chuckled a little and let his mask drop as Michael looked at him in awe. 

"Daddy!" Michael said throwing his arms around Chuck. Chuck caught him with an 'umpf' sound and a snicker from Lucifer. "You came! You came! You came! Luci I told you he would come!" Michael said hugging his father tightly.

Chuck looked at his son's wings and grace and was in shock of the state of them. He regretted not getting here soon so he could take care of his sons. "Come on Michael it's time to get out of here, can you stand up for me?" He asked standing up as Michael nodded standing up.

Michael walked over to Lucifer. "I'm not leaving without my baby brother." He said hugging Lucifer tightly. If Lucifer was human he would've been dead from the force that Michael was using on him. "Too tight." Lucifer said as Michael slowly let go muttering an apology.

"Of course he's coming with us, why wouldn't he be?" Chuck asked looking between his sons as Michael just looked at him. "I know he's your favorite but he's in a time out." Michael said with a giggle as chuck snapped his fingers and they were out of the cage. 

Lucifer was back in his old vessel Nick and Michael was in a vessel that resembled a younger John Winchester. "Woah." Michael said looking around at the surroundings. 

"Michael, the Winchesters and Castiel don't know you're here yet so you need to be quiet and discrete, okay? Stay here with Lucifer." Chuck said looking to his son who nodded like he understood the situation. 

Chuck walked out of the room and went to go talk to Sam and Dean. Lucifer turned his back for a minute to look at one of the books and when he looked up Michael was gone. "Oh shit." He said to himself before walking out of the room and checking the hallways and the rooms near by.

"Hey Cassie!" Lucifer heard a voice call and he sighed deeply. "Oh no." He said before running off to see Michael hugging the life out of Castiel. Castiel looked like he was struggling to breathe but he just stood there with his arms down at his sides. 

"Michael, let go of Castiel, you're strangling the life out of him. He can't handle it." Lucifer said to his older brother who just laughed. "Silly, Lucifer. Castiel is an angel, of course he can handle it." Michael said as Lucifer sighed and Castiel looked down at the ground uncomfortably.

Castiel gasped out for air as Lucifer ran over physically removing Michael's arms from Castiel. "What was that for?" Michael asked in a pouting tone  looking at Lucifer. 

Castiel was a little in shock of the situation that he dropped his angel blade down onto the floor. "What-why-how- What are you two doing here?" Castiel asked looking at Michael and Lucifer. "And why is he like that." Castiel asked looking at Michael who was looking around the room. 

Lucifer looked at him with a smirk. "Daddy didn't tell you that he was taking us out of the cage?" It was more of a statement then a question. "I mean, I wouldn't blame him for not trusting the fallen angel." Lucifer said as Castiel narrowed his gaze at Lucifer.

Castiel stood there for a moment before opening his mouth. "At least I'm not the one who fell into the cage." Castiel said ever so calmly. "Touché." Lucifer said almost a proud smirk pulling on his lips. "At least I have someone who can carry on my presence when I'm not Earth-bound." Lucifer said as Castiel shivered at the thought of becoming Lucifer.

Just as Castiel went to respond something, Chuck walked in with Dean right behind him eying Castiel to make Lucifer hadn't done anything to him. "You alright, Cas?" Dean asked as Castiel nodded before walking to the doorway. 

"Oh my god, it's Dean!" Michael said before running over to the human. "I'm sorry that I tried to force you to be my vessel but let's face it, you're hot who wouldn't want to look like you. I mean I see from the way my little brother-" He only got so far before Chuck snapped his fingers to get rid of Dean's hearing for the time being. 

"Michael, you can't tell him that, he's so far in the closet that he's found Narnia." Chuck said to Michael  who did a head tilt as Lucifer just shook his head. "And he's the mentally unstable one." Lucifer said with the shake of his head. They all ended up slowly leaving after that discussing how they'd stop the darkness while eating spaghetti and meatballs.

Chuck had to stop to work on Michael's brain and fix his oldest son. After an hour and a half of healing Michael's mind, he finally was able to restore it to its former state. He pressed two fingers to his son's forehead. "Sleep, Michael." He said quietly.

After that, Chuck turned his attention to his next issue, healing Gabriel's grace after Lucifer had killed him. It took him a little bit to heal him but it was easier than what he was going to have to do with Raphael. 

After he finished healing Gabriel, he had to search all over the galaxy to retrieve Raphael's grace. "Damn Castiel, you didn't have to make it this hard for me." He talked to himself. He loved Castiel but that kid was a major pain in the ass when it came to killing his other sons daughters. He spent the whole night putting Raphael back together again. He finished the next morning and put Raphael down on a bed to fall asleep. 

Chuck walked into the kitchen and poured coffee into his cup with a yawn. Castiel was sitting down at the table next to Dean. They were talking and drinking coffee together and Chuck was almost sure that he saw Dean's hand on his son's thigh and it looked like it was slowly moving up. 

Chuck cleared his throats and dean dropped his hand to his side. "Oh hey, Chuck. Any more ideas on how to deal with Amara?" Dean asked watching Cas take a sip out of his coffee. "Oh yes, when the rest of the archangels wake up, they should be able to help me contain her." Chuck said ever so calmly.

Castiel spit out his coffee when he heard 'rest of the archangels.' "There's more? You brought back Gabriel and Raphael?" Castiel asked wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Yeah, why? Will that be an issue for you?" Chuck asked his son.

"No, just a fair warning would've been nice." Castiel said. "I'm sure the Winchesters didn't agree to having this many angels in their bunker, that's all. Excuse me." Castiel said before standing up and walking out of the room. 

"But I haven't even made breakfast yet." Chuck said getting all of the ingredients out from the cabinets to make some pancakes. Sam walked in with Lucifer following him, bothering the hell out of him. "You know, without a host, this vessel is so lonely." Lucifer said to Sam.

"Good for you, now let me have my coffee before I stab you to death." Sam said getting his coffee mug out and pouring in his coffee and creamer. Lucifer walked over to Chuck. "So Daddio, you have a brilliant plan to take down Auntie Amara?" Lucifer asked sitting on the counter next to where Chuck was working.

"Son, look, I know that you have a lot of bones to pick with me right now but this isn't the time right now. Try a pancake and don't sit on the counters I'm sure Sam and Dean don't want your ass on their counter." He said as Lucifer grudgingly got down. Chuck handed his son a plate with pancakes on it. "Do they need anything?" He asked as Lucifer just looked at him. 

"No they're fine, maybe add some chocolate chips or sprinkles or marshmallows. They need some sweetness to them." Lucifer said looking at his father. "No sugar before a big fight." Chuck said to his son. "Go sit down and bring a plate for Sam and Dean." He said to his son who just glared but obeyed his father's orders. 

"Chuck, did he poison anything?" Sam asked from the table. "He shouldn't have." Chuck replied as he finished his pancakes. He made enough to feed a small army. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to wake the sleep angels." Chuck said as Sam's eyes widened. "Archangels." Sam mouthed to Dean who nodded

After about five minutes, Chuck came back in with an annoyed looking Raphael, blank face looking Michael, and an angry Gabriel. "You're telling me that the son of a bitch that murdered me is sitting down right there in the kitchen!" Gabriel screamed at Chuck. 

"Watch your mouth." Michael said quietly to his brother. "Come on Gabriel, you get angry when you're hungry, after you eat you'll think more rationally." Michael said taking his younger brother by the hand and getting him food. 

"Father, you can't expect me to stay here with my killer. I mean Castiel killed me in cold blood." Raphael said to his father. "And you killed him in cold blood. You two are even. Castiel has fallen pretty far so I'm not sure he'd even be able to hurt you." He said patting his son on the shoulder. Raphael just sighed loudly and followed Michael in getting food. 

"Dean, why don't you get Castiel to come join us and eat. He's supposed to be eating." Chuck said as Dean nodded and went off to get Castiel. "And Sam, can you make some coffee for the boys because I fairly don't trust them to make it themselves." Chuck said as Sam looked at him. "Of course." He said before getting up.

"Extra sugar in mine, Moose!" Gabriel called out from the table. "Little sugar in his!" Michael yelled back and covered Gabriel's mouth to keep him from saying anything else. Gabriel licked Michael's hand and Michael instantly drew his hand back. "You're disgusting." He said wiping his hand on a tissue.

Chuck rolled his eyes looking at his children. "Now that were alone, I want to talk to you guys about Amara. This is going to be hard and I know we did this once when you were much much much younger but it'll be different now. You guys are going to need to work together or we won't be able to succeed. I need to know you're all dedicated to helping out." Chuck said looking to see his son's faces.

"Why the hell not." Gabriel said with food in his mouth. "Of course, Father." Raphael said looking at his father. "Whatever, Daddio. Just as long as I don't have to go back into that cage." Lucifer said. "It would be my honor, Father." Michael said them looked at Gabriel. "It's gross to talk with food in your mouth, Gabriel." Michael looked at his younger brother with disgust. 

"And you wonder why I left heaven." Gabriel snapped back at his brother who just looked hurt but quickly maintained his composure. "I'll-I'm going to see if Sam needs help with the coffee." Michael said before walking into the kitchen part. 

Sam gave Michael his cup of coffee. "Take it easy, man." Sam said quietly to Michael before taking the other coffees into the other room. Gabriel took a sip of his coffee and scrunched up his nose. "This doesn't have enough sugar." Gabriel said out loud. "Just drink it and shut up, you ungrateful brat." Raphael spat at his brother who just shut up after that. 

It stayed quiet with a small conversation between Chuck and Raphael. Dean walked in with Castiel by his side. "Castiel." Raphael said looking at his brother. "Raphael. I'm sorry for killing you." Castiel said as Raphael looked up. "And I'm sorry for killing you too." Castiel said leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Castiel and Dean sat down followed by Michael and they all ate. Small conversation broke up among them but they weren't all talking together. It was almost like the family that Sam never had but he would like his pick on different brothers.

After they finished eating, Chuck excused himself and created a whole master plan to tame Amara enough for him to talk to her. After he had ironed out some of the kinks, he called everyone in to tell them his plan. 

Chuck had planned to used Dean as bait to lure Amara in. Then have the four archangels attack her together while Chuck for Dean out of there. Once they had tired her out enough, Chuck could get her contained. "Wait, what about Sam and I ?" Castiel asked looking at his father.

"Castiel, you can't possibly face off against Amara. You're just not strong enough to face off against her. You're grace isn't a strong as it was and I don't want you getting hurt." Chuck said to his son. "I can by you time, I'm not that weak. I haven't fallen that far yet." Castiel said looking at his father. "If I get killed, at least it'll be in an act of good." 

"You want in? Fine you're in but if you get killed I'm not bringing you back." Chuck said coldly to Castiel. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Castiel replied. "Sam, Dean, let him have some time alone with his sons." Castiel said getting up and walking out of the room.

"For the almighty Lord, you make a shitty father." Dean said before getting up and walking out of the room. "Cas!" He called out running after his friend. Sam got up and went to his room. Michael looked at his father. "With all do respect, sir, that was completely out of line." The oldest said looking at his father. 

"You were a little harsh on the kid, Dad." Gabriel added to the conversation. "A little harsh? He just told the kid if he died he wouldn't raise him. That's cold even coming from you." Lucifer said looking at his father. "Even saying that to Castiel is harsh, he's fallen far and he feels, Father. Different in a way that we do and trying to manipulate those emotions are wrong." Raphael added into the conversation. 

"Okay, okay, I get it. Maybe I was a little wrong to say that." Chuck said as all four of the brothers just start yelling different things at him. Eventually he just decided to yell over them "Silence!" Chuck yelled at his boys and they all fell silent. "You're a shitty dad! I'll be back when it's time to fight." Michael said getting up and walking away.

"Michael, get back here!" Chuck yelled at him. "Nope, not happening." Michael said leaving the room. Lucifer just shook his head. "I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid in the muggle world." Lucifer said getting up and running after his brother. 

"Michael, Michael!" Lucifer said running after his older brother. "What, Lucifer." Michael said turning to his brother. "I just wanted to see you." Lucifer said grabbing Michael's hand and kissing it gently. "Still a little flirt, aren't you?" He said with a small smile. "For you, always." Lucifer said as Michael turned red in the cheeks.

"Lucifer, I don't know if I can handle that again." Michael said to his brother in a quiet voice. "We already did it once, what's wrong with giving it another go." Lucifer said in a soft voice. "We were both young and stupid, we shouldn't have done it." Michael said looking down at his feet. "Michael, don't shut me out." Lucifer mumbled to Michael. "I'm sorry, little brother."  Michael had just walked away and locked himself in an empty bedroom. 

The sleeping arrangements that they set up was a little strange. Sam and Dean were sharing Dean's room, Castiel and Gabriel were in Sam's room, Michael and Chuck were in one room, and Raphael and Lucifer took another. Sam felt somebody shaking him and he woke up. "What?" He mumbled.

"Sam, go to your room and go to sleep in your bed." Castiel said to Sam who just got up. "Kay." Sam mumbled walking out of Dean's room and into his own room. Castiel snuck into the bed next to Dean who rolled over smiling. "I like when you're mischievous." Dean said as Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean. 

Around the same time, Raphael woke up Michael unable to sleep because Lucifer kept sleep talking and begged his brother to switch rooms with him. Michael agreed and tucked in Raphael like he was a fledgling again. It was a habit that Michael long developed from a young age.

Michael snuck into the room Raphael was in and heard Lucifer mumbling. He slipped into bed besides his brother and leaned over to kiss him on the forehead. "Sleep tight, little brother." Michael said going back over to his side and fell asleep. 

The next morning, Michael was awoken by two voices screaming. "What the hell are you doing in my room, Sam!" "This is actually my room, Gabriel!" Michael heard and he groaned and pulled the pillow over his head and tried to go back to sleep. 

The screaming became to much for Lucifer because he woke up and looked over at and saw Michael and screaming so loudly that he scared himself off of the bed. "Michael?! You gave me a heart attack." Lucifer said holding his chest tightly. "No." Michael mumbled pulled the blankets closer to him.

"What the hell do you mean 'no' you just can't say no. Wake your lazy ass up, Michael." Lucifer said shaking his brother. "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey." He said still shaking Michael. "Come on, wake up you asshole." Lucifer started poking at Michael's face. "Fine, I'm gonna go eat. I'll be back." Lucifer said getting up and walking out of the room to the kitchen. 

Lucifer walked in a poured himself a cup of coffee. He saw Chuck at one side of the table drinking his coffee and reading a newspaper. "Dad, I have a question for you." Lucifer said sitting down at the table by his dad. "Yes, what is it son?" Chuck asked putting down his newspaper.

"I was wondering why didn't you get Michael from the cage sooner. You and I both know that it wasn't fair for him to be in the cage for that long. He complete lost his mind and you had to brainwash him back to normal." Lucifer said looking at his father who just gave him a sad smile.

"I was testing you. I wanted to see if the mark of Cain had completely ruined you but it hadn't and you proved that to me." Chuck said as Lucifer looked at Chuck. "So you ruined my brother because of an experiment?" Lucifer asked, his grace flaring. Chuck shrunk down in his chair a bit. "Well, yes." Chuck said looking at his son. 

Lucifer just shook his head. "It's something to look out for. "He's your strength but he's also your weakness. If something was to happen to him, you'd go rouge." Chuck said tapping his finger to the table. "Like you and Amara?" Lucifer asked in a quiet tone. "Basically, but Amara and I don't have a relationship like you two do." Chuck said hoping Lucifer got what he was hinting at.

"I guess that's all, thanks." Lucifer said as chuck let out a sigh knowing Lucifer got the point. "We have a fight to get ready for, excuse me." Chuck said leaving Lucifer alone in the kitchen. Lucifer sighed and looked around at the kitchen bunker because he was bored and no one else was awake.

Slowly and slowly, the kitchen started filling up with people. There was Gabriel flirting with Sam to annoy him, Raphael and Michael talking battle strategy, and Castiel and Dean or Destiel Lucifer liked to call them were in their own little world. 

After they all ate, they all retreated back to their rooms to get their weapons and such. Lucifer was watching Destiel interact. It was so disgustingly sweet in his eyes. Chuck walked into the room. "Dean, are you ready?" Chuck asked as the male human.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Dean said watching as Chuck went to snap his fingers. "Wait!" Sam yelled running in to the room. "We haven't had our BM scene yet!" Sam said looking at his brother. "Come here, you bitch." Dean said pulling his brother into a tight hug. "I love you, you jerk." Sam said hugging his brother back.

"Love you too, Sammy." Dean said pulling away from his brother and handing him the keys to the impala. "If anything happens to me, I want this to be yours." Dean said to his younger brother. "You're so dramatic, Dean but I'll take care of your baby." Sam said with a smirk to his brother. Dean patted him on the shoulder. "Atta boy."

Dean turned to Castiel. "Cas," Dean said looking at Castiel who just wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and kissed him. Dean wrapped his arms around  Cas' waist and stayed there kissing him. Gabriel quietly passed a Lucifer a 20. 

Castiel was the first one who pulled away, both of the boys had red cheeks. "You should've done that sooner." Dean said as Sam huffed. "You two have been sleeping together for months, Dean. Also, absolutely no one here thinks that you're straight so you're cool man." Sam said to his brother.

Dean held up the middle finger to his brother and then he pulled Castiel into a hug. "I love you, buddy. Stay safe." Dean whispered. "I love you too, Dean. Don't worry about me, just stay safe." Castiel whispered and pulled away from the hug. 

Dean looked at Chuck. "I'm ready to go." He said as Chuck snapped him out of there and to an empty field. Chuck made sure everything was good in the field while Michael got the angels ready for battle. "Castiel, come here." Michael said as Castiel walked over to him.

"Yes, Michael?" He asked looking at his older brother who placed to fingers onto his forehead and he felt a new found source of power. "Stay still, you may feel a little dizzy but try not to fall because what Father doesn't know won't hurt him." Michael said looking at his younger brother who just looked at his older brother in shock. Castiel was basically star struck by Michael. 

"Thank you, Michael." Castiel said to his brother. "It's something I should've done when I first saw you." Michael said as Castiel looked at him. "You shouldn't have to it this, it should be Chuck." Castiel said with resentment. Michael nodded understanding what the younger angel was saying. 

"I have to check on the rest of the band but hang in there." Michael said and ruffled Castiel's hair like any older brother would do to their younger sibling. He kept checking his younger brothers and making sure that they were okay. When Chuck appeared and told them that it was time, they all left to the battlefield. 

When Amara made a move towards Dean, Chuck jumped in and got Dean out while the five angels attacked Amara at once. Amara shot power back out at them sending Castiel and Gabriel flying backwards. Gabriel got back up and rushed into the fight.

Castiel stayed down for a little bit to regain his strength. The four archangels attacked Amara but they were still getting their asses handed to them. Castiel eventually got up and joined the fight again. Amara was trying to take them out one by one. She blasted Lucifer back a few miles who returned a few seconds later frankly pissed off. 

She tried to attack Michael but he was far too agile for her. He was able to fight back against and block her hits fairly quickly. Raphael had a very similar fighting style to Michael but he wasn't as strong in fighting back. Gabriel on the older hand wasn't as strong as his brothers were and didn't fight as much.

Amara noticed this and threw a strike at Gabriel. Castiel saw it from a mile away and ran and pushed his brother out of the way, taking the hit. "Castiel!" Gabriel called out looking at his younger brother. 

Something must have snapped in Gabriel because as soon as Castiel was hit, he had a new found anger and used it all against Amara. It was enough to get her down and tire her out. Raphael and Lucifer decided to keep going and tire her out while Michael knocked her out. 

Gabriel sat on the ground cradling Castiel's head in his lap. "Wake up, Castiel. Open your eyes." He said as Chuck appeared and ran over to his sons. "I got him, go secure Amara." He said to his sons. "But, Father." Michael started. "Now, Michael." Chuck said as Michael turned his back defeatedly and went to go deal with Amara with the help of his brothers.

"Come on, Castiel. Dad's here now, you're okay, you're okay." Chuck said cradling his son in his arms. Castiel moved towards Chuck and started to open his eyes. "Father?" Castiel asked as Chuck let out a half laugh half cry noise. "Yeah, it's me." He said to the angel in his arms. 

"My head hurts." Castiel mumbled burying his face into his father's thigh. Chuck smiled and kissed his son's forehead. "Take a break, son, you deserve it." He said looking at the younger angel. 

While this was happening, Michael was getting Amara in special handcuffs that we're supposed to be able to contain her. Michael walked over carrying Amara over his shoulder and looked at Chuck. "You wanna switch, Dad?" Michael asked, the dad complete slipping out.

"You called me Dad." Chuck said with a smile as Michael just shrugged a little. "A slip up of words." He said gently laying down Amara on the ground. "Give me Castiel, I'll take him back." Gabriel said kneeling down and placing 2 fingers on Castiel as the two brothers disappeared. 

"Hey Michael," Lucifer said looking over at his brother. "Yes, Lucifer?" Michael responded. "I guess you could say I fell for you. Drinks tonight?" Lucifer asked laughing hysterical as Michael turned bright red in the cheeks. "You're an asshole you know." He said walking over to Lucifer. "But your my asshole." Michael said as he pulled his Lucifer in for a nice passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- omg I finally finished, I didn't honestly know if I was ever going to finish this. I know it was really cheesy and bad but I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave some constructive criticism!


End file.
